


Gods, Mortals, and Dan

by TypicalCharlie



Series: Gods, Mortals, and Dan [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alcohol, Amazingphil - Freeform, Boys In Love, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, Fluff, Food Metaphors, Food as a Metaphor for Love, Love Triangles, M/M, Mythology - Freeform, Original Character(s), Other, Phan - Freeform, Phan Fluff, Phanfiction, Romantic Fluff, Time Travel, Unrequited Love, danisnotonfire - Freeform, enjoy pls, ish, possibly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-06-03 12:38:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 12,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6610948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TypicalCharlie/pseuds/TypicalCharlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan is a God who is obsessed with mortals? His dad and the others definitely do not approve so Dan makes a certain decision. The outcomes are certainly the last thing he'd expect. ((Sorry this is crap but it's my first fanfiction in general ish))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Responsibilities

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you guys enjoy this c: Sorry it's a bit short but it'll get longer and I'll update when I can (at least once a week?)

_In the beginning there was nothing_

 

  “Daniel!” The God called for his son, who didn't seem to come after about five minutes, figured. He had headphones in which caused the God, Roland, to frown. He was always with the mortals toys. Mind you, he was a god, he should be worrying about his responsibilities. Roland made the headphones disappear.

Daniel rolled his eyes and looked up. “Yes, father?”

“Daniel, You've gotten nothing done. You don't worry about the responsibilities you have as a God. Others aren't going to be happy with that. They aren't happy.. Don't make me take matters into my own hands. I will. I must treat you like all others, not favor you because you're my child.”

“If you have failed to noticed, as you do with most things with me, I do not care what they want. What'll make them happy. They're ignorant Gods that fail to notice how great the mortals are. They make me happy, granted not all of them are good, that's why they're interesting. That is why I adore them. They are each unique and they don't realize. They don't brag about it or go on and on about what they've created.”

Roland studied Daniel for a second, and what he had said. It just made him less guilty for what he was about to say. “Alright.”

“W-what? Alright?”

“Yeah. You're going to live a few centuries, maybe, with these mortals. If you still have the same adoration by the time you come back, then you may go as you please. You may bring back whomever, only one though, whatever mortal you wish to be yours, and I will make that.. human, immortal.” And with that, Roland made Daniel disappear.


	2. Weddings and Alleyways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet c:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit longer

_ But then, all of a sudden there was  _ **_something_ **

 

_ **Phil's P.O.V.** _

 

__ His lungs hurt. He couldn't breathe but that didn't stop him from running. He ran out of the chapel before she could look at him as he said those two stupid little words that meant binding yourself to someone forever.  _ I wasn't happy, my family knew that so I'd imagine they're proud?  _ He stopped when he reached an alley and ripped off his tie. He felt like it was choking him. He took off the vest and threw it on the ground and unbuttoned the first two buttons on his shirt, because let's face it, Phil Lester wasn't going to walk around shirtless. 

 

   After his harsh breathing returned to normal, he heard someone clear their throat and he looked up startled because since when was someone standing there?

 

He was oddly dressed. He was wearing a white tunic thingy trimmed with what was obviously fake gold because who could afford that.  _ Oh he's speaking? _ “Sorry?”

 

“I asked if you were okay?” He gave me a strange smile. He gave me an edgy feeling, yet comfortable like you could say anything and he wouldn't laugh  at you. But with you if it was  a laughing matter. He was cute and he could be described as warm. The soft brown eyes and curly brown hair. And one dimple on his left cheek.  _ And stop it Phil you've been staring again. _

 

Phil shook his head slightly and returned a small smile and reached out his hand, receiving a confused look. “I'm okay yeah. Long day. I'm Phil. And you’re supposed to shake my hand.” He laughed slightly because who doesn't do handshakes?

 

The stranger put his hand in Phils and shook it. “Hi. I’m Danie- Dan. Just. Dan.”

 

“Alright  _ just Dan _ you seem oddly dressed for the city, any reason?”

 

Dan looked down, as if remembering what he was wearing and easily snapped his fingers to change into black skinny jeans and a plain black T-shirt, cause ew white. Phil stood with a shocked expression.

 

“H-how did you-”

 

“Long story. Listen I need a place to stay. If you are willing that is. In return I can explain everything. Or try at the very least.”

 

Phil wasn't sure why he said yes. Phil wasn't sure he remember ending up at his flat. Phil doesn't remember being sat down.

 

“So.. you are, literally the only mortal I know, so far. You seem decent, except nearly throwing a fit in that alley. But it's cool. I'm a God. Thats fine if you don't believe me. I can show you but seeing as what I did back there should be enough proof. I won't hurt you. Just help me out. I'm not very talented at explaining things, so I apologize for any confusion if you need answers then ask for them.”

 

_ Oh I have so many. But I don't know where to start. “ _ I suppose. I can help you. Just first, you need to work on fitting in.”

 

“Oh, no. I am content with how I am. Thank you though.” He gave me a small smile and a nod.

 

“Hmmph- alright then. Just, if you have questions on our customs then ask- like what we did back there- that was a handshake. Its what people do when they great each other.”

 

Phil's phone started ringing and after he saw who it was, he answered. He walked away from Dan and to the kitchen so he could have some privacy.

 

“Listen Peej, I'm sorry. I  _ should  _ have said  _ something.  _ But I didn't okay. I just. How would I tell her that without her looking at me like I'm some weirdo or freak. You know how she is..”

 

“Yeah.. but it's better than looking like an ass right?”

 

“.. No not really.” Phil heard a noise and remembered he left Dan alone. “- Peej I have a new flat mate. He knows absolutely  _ noone  _ in London and he needs a place to stay. We all know I've been looking for someone to hang around all day with.”

 

“Phil. Its literally haven't even been 12 hours since you've ran out. And all of a sudden you have a new flatmate?” He didn't sound disappointed. He chuckled and continued.”Whats his name?”

 

“You know how I attract weird people right?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Well, he's weird..er.  His name is Dan.  _ Just _ Dan.”

 

“Ah. Well I uh. Gotta go but maybe I can swing by sometime and meet  _ Just  _ Dan.” And with that, he hung up.

 

Phil shrugged and went to search for Dan and found him on his bed, on his laptop and he could hear the familiar northern accent. He had left it on his page cause he was going to react to them- but he's cringing and he snaps the laptop shut. “Ever heard of privacy?”

 

He could hear Dan swallow and nod his head and apologizing, but he didn't look the very least bit sorry. He looked like he's walking on ice and if he steps somewhere wrong then he'll be dropped in ice cold water. As if he didn't know what he was saying and he was testing it out. 

 

So I nodded and showed him the guest bedroom, that is now his bedroom apparently.

 

“Welcome to your new home?” He gave an unsure smile but Dan looked over joyed.  _ Thats good. He should look like that more often, I like it when he smiles. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Submit prompts and stuff also. Their new video. They finally go to the spa. They really need to react to fanmade videos of phan. Or of them in general. Like vines or something. And reenact pinof I'd cry.


	3. Odds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> House warming

_ Maybe we're more alone than we thought  _

 

**_Dans P.O.V._ **

 

 _It's been only two days,_ Dan thought as he was making his bed, _two days and I've already fallen in love with mortals all over again. Who wouldn't?_ _My dad._ He let out a small chuckle.

 

 Dan heard a knock on his already open door and turned around with a confused expression. He tilted his head slightly without a second thought. Phil just stood there staring at nothing so I cleared my throat.

 

“Oh right, almost forgot what I came in here for,” Phil rubbed the back of his neck and his face gave a hint of pink,  _ See? Humans are adorable.  _ “I was going to have a party, like a small one, so you can meet some other people? Is that okay? Or would you prefer not to. Its totally up to you- it's just my friend PJ and his cousin Arella are dying to meet you and-” 

 

“Philip-”

“-Phil.”

 

“Right. Phil. That'd be great,” I gave him a small smile, “Wouldn't want any dying humans huh?”

 

That made Phil laugh.  _ Good. _

 

“It’ll be in an hour then, alright?”

 

I nodded and was going to go back to whatever it was I was doing till he spoke up again. I didn't mind of course. He has a nice voice. “Oh and uh Dan? There's one more thing. Again i-if you don't mind that is.”

 

I signaled for him to continue and he did.. ish “Uhm so you don't make anyone pass out or want to do science experiments on you- I suggest not using any of your er- powers? For a little while. Just in case.. other people might not be as accepting as I am.” After he said that he blushed harder. “ I- wow that sounded arrogant. I didn't mean to-”

 

“Phil,” I always had to stop him from ranting, it was adorable. “That is perfectly fine.”

 

He nodded and left. And I got ready. Phil had introduced me to this hair device thing that keeps my curls out. I found out I prefer it that way so I bought my own. I have a job now. Working at a cafe with Phil. I guess his parents own it. Or his mom seeing as his dad - well let's just not think about that. 

 

After I got my hair under control I put on black skinny jeans because Phil seemed to like them, as do I. Then I put on a black jumper. It was sort of see through but I'm not as pale as Phil. I'm way tanner so it's not like it's  _ that  _ noticeable. 

 

**_****Time Skip****_ **

 

**_Phils P.O.V._ **

 

_ Okay so not a  _ **_small_ ** _ party but I don't think he'll mind.  _ I had music blaring already and there was a crowd in the living room where I had set up just dance and moved anything breakable. PJ had followed me to the kitchen. 

 

“So where's this flatmate of yours? I've been here an hour already.” He had a hint of a smile playing at his lips and I just rolled my eyes.

 

“Peej he's prob-” I was interrupted by a thump on the glass door and started laughing when I saw it was Dan. He does that a lot. He entered in and by that time, me and PJ couldn't breathe.

 

He cleared his throat and I caught my breath and looked at him. “How long does it take you?” I didn't have any annoyance in my voice.

 

“My hair.” He smiled and looked at PJ. “Whos this mor-”

 

“This is PJ, known as Peej by friends, which is what you guys are now. I hope.”

 

PJ stuck his hand out and Dan shook it while looking at me and winked. I felt like I couldn't breathe again.

 

“Friends. Yes. Of course we are. You're Phil's new flat mate and any friend of his is a friend of mine.” PJ smiled politely at us both. 

 

Dan hummed “You're pretty too.” 

 

I paused. “-Dan you can't just-” 

 

“Why thank you. The feeling is mutual if I say so myself.”

 

Before this could continue a girl with brown hair, darker than PJs popped in. 

 

Dan turned around and smiled again. He was always smiling.  _ I thought that was a good thing? Shut up, brain. Not if I want to keep breathing it's not. _

 

“You are… uh.. Phil's flat mate… Dav-”

 

“ Dan, actually. You?” Dan stuck out his hand. 

 

“Arella,” she looked down at his hand and then at him and he looked confused when she didn't shake it. Instead she jumped up a bit, seeing as she was super short, and hugged him. He just copied her and wrapped his arms around her.

 

I cleared my throat “Okay, love birds, you only just met.”

 

Arella let go and walked over to Phil and hugged him too. She was a hugger. She smelled like lavender and vanilla and it was a familiar smell and calming. I've known her for as long as I've known PJ. Since forever ago (9 years).

 

“Hes cute and all, Philly. But not as cute as you are. So don't worry.” She leaned up and kissed my cheek. 

 

“Somebody's been drinking a bit too much. You're never this nice unless you are.” I gave her a cheeky grin  to which she left after exchanging numbers with Dan and saying she has classes tomorrow. She was a year younger than Dan was and Dan was only a few years younger than me. Ignoring him being immortal and all- they don't have to know that just yet. 

 

After the party ended me and Dan cleaned up and went to bed. But me being me, I couldn't sleep so I went to the living room and sat on the couch.  After about an hour Dan came out there and looked like he wasn't getting much sleep either, so he joined me on the couch.

  
  


**_Dans P.O.V._ **

 

“I can't sleep  _ Phil”  _ I sat down and groaned.

 

He sat up straighter and looked at me before asking “How was the party?”

 

I shrugged. “Good. I'm not really a party person myself. But fun.”

 

Phil nodded and suddenly stretched out and rests his head in my lap to look up at me. “You sound like you had no fun at all.”

 

“You sound like you've had too much to drink.” I smiled and chuckled.

 

His cheeks turned red again. He nodded. “So Arellas fond of you.”

 

I shrugged. “Maybe. She's nice.” I put my right hand on his head and ran my fingers through his hair, it was soft. 

 

His eyes fluttered closed and we stayed there for a bit, I thought he was asleep. Until he opened his eyes just when I stopped to get up and take him to his bed. 

 

“I like that. Noones really played with my hair before.”

 

“Its soft.”  _ No shit Dan.  _

 

He nodded and brought his hand up and put it through my hair. “Its soft.”

 

I smiled. “Did you just quote me to me?”

 

He nodded and stilled his hand but didn't move it. And that's when it happened. My first kiss. Ever. He froze and pulled away. “I-Im so sorry.”

 

“I liked it.”

 

He sat up and smiled and I wanted to do it again so I kissed him. He tensed again but relaxed and kissed back.  _ Humans are great.  _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send me prompts and stuff and let me know how it is


	4. Figuring It All Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They talk about recent events.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rewrote this so here's the updated version c:

_ We look up at the same stars  _

 

**_Phil's P.O.V._ **

 

_  My head hurts. I knew I shouldn't have had  _ **_that_ ** _ much to drink. _ First thing he registers is the light in his eyes. It Burns. He sits up and covers his eyes with the palms of his hands. After a few moments he hears Dan saying something. 

 

 “What?” Phil said with a groggy voice.

 

“I said I had water and advil for you? You- er fell asleep on the couch last night..”

 

_ Hmmph. That's why my back hurts.  _ Phil got up and got the water from Dan and the pills and downed them with the rest of the water. He set the glass down and looked at a blurry Dan. “Thank you. I hardly remember what happened last night. Did I do anything stupid? I tend to do- uhm that a lot. Let alone being - you know- intoxicated.”

 

Phil grabbed his glasses off the counter and put them on so he can see Dan clearer. He could sense something was off with him. But, nonetheless, Dan just shook his head. “I uh got a call this morning from Arella..”

 

_ Oh  _ “Yeah? What'd she say?” 

 

“Just - uhm she said to let you know that she hates you because you made her late for her classes. She didn't sound serious though?”

 

_ Poor Dan. He looks so confused.  _ Phil chuckled and shook his head. “She wasn't. She jokes a lot like that. But is that all she called you about?”

 

“No she said that you might need some medicine and water when you woke up.”

 

Phil nodded. “Thanks..” Phil put his head in his hands and groaned. “I'm going to take a shower.. then you should probably take one because you smell like a zoo.”

 

“Thanks.” Phil nodded and went off to take a shower. 

 

By the time he got done he **remembered**. _Oh no. Nonononono_ **_That's_** _why he was acting wei- nono. Oh gods.. we need to talk._ Phil hurried up and got out of the shower and got dressed. He found Dan in the lounge. So he took a deep breath and sat next to him on the couch _but not too close Phil, that might be weird.._

 

“Erm Dan?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“So. About last night I’-”

 

“It was great.” He looked over at me and had this really big grin. 

 

This of course caused Phil to have a small smile. He said in a much quieter voice, like he was talking to himself out loud. “Yeah. It wa-” He stopped himself because  **_no. I'm not gay._ **

 

_ At least I don't think I am. _

 

“Dan. We can't uh.. tell anyone alright? Because I'm still not sure about it. I mean you're a great guy I just- I'm  _ not _ gay. I don't  _ think _ I'm gay.” He glanced at Dan. “I'm still figuring that part out apparently. And  _ if  _ I am gay I'm don't think I'm ready for a public relationship.. I just got out of a  _ wedding.  _ Its too soon..” He looked up at Dan again and was very confused when he heard him laughing.

 

“Phil. I wasn't asking for anything like that. I just. Simply like kissing you. I really like kissing you.” 

 

Phil just looked at him but could feel himself blushing. “O-okay. Yeah uhm- I could er” he trailed off. 

 

Dan raised his eyebrow. “What was that  _ Philly _ ?” 

 

Phil cleared his throat. “I said I could uh- say the same.”

 

Dan  grinned. “Can I kiss you then?”

 

Phil nodded and Dan kissed him. He of course kissed back. He liked how soft Dan was. He was so gentle. Like his mouth was soft and his touches were gentle. So Phil grabbed Dans waist and pulled him on top of him.  _ Yeah okay I might be slightly gay.  _ He tightened his grip and tried to deepen the kiss when Dan pulled away and slowly got up. 

  
He had this smirk. This really stupid, good-looking smirk. “Look. Id love to stay  _ Philly _ -”  _ Please stop saying my name like that Dan. _ “but  _ someone _ told me I smelled like a zoo so I'm going to take a shower.” With that he turned around and left Phil grinning. He rolled his eyes and got up and started to clean once he heard the shower going.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Add prompts and stuff. Also the next chapter is almost finished


	5. Oh.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff and then some

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So basically mostly fluff and a something at the end

_ And see such different things.  _

 

**_Dans P.O.V._ **

 

They've been going on like that for about a week. The most they've done was heated kisses. But that's okay. They haven’t even slept in each others bed yet. I mean, yeah, they've fallen asleep on the couch quite a few times.

 

_ Its like what? 4 in the morning. I wonder what Phil's doing- sleeping probably. No. No I hear typing.  _ **_What_ ** _ is he doing. I don't want to be rude and interrupt- but. Ah yes I was going to make coffee. Maybe he’d like some?  _

 

Dan stopped pacing. None of them have slept at all last night but they've been in their respectable rooms and haven't talked  _ at all. _

 

Dan was at Phil's door and he was going to knock. But before he could, the door creaked open and there stood a very tired looking Phil. 

Phil's movements were slow because of exhaustion. He grabbed Dan by the waist and slid his arms around him and rested his head on his shoulder and closed his eyes. He lazily kissed Dans neck. Meanwhile Dans just standing there thinking  _ Oh. Okay. Yeah not going to stop him, wouldn't want to. But what?  _

 

Dan wrapped his arms around Phil's neck and brought his hand up to his hair and pulled him back and kissed him lightly.  _ Always gentle with humans. They're so- fragile. You're too forceful or anything. They might break. Not physically of course.  _

 

Phil didn't pull away while dragging him to the bed and laying him down.  __ He pulled away then. And layed his head on Dans chest. Dan played with his hair. He was tired. He could tell Phil was too. But he had a question before he even considered getting up and sleeping. “Phil?” 

 

“Hmm?”

 

“What were you doing up so late?”

 

“Mmmwriting.”

 

_ That explains the typing.  _ Dan nodded slightly even though Phil wasn't paying attention and started getting up, which meant he had to move Phil. Whom protested. By wrapping his arms around Dan tighter. “Stay. Not yet, I'm tired. And you're warm.” As if to emphasise it he buried his head in my neck, which naturally gave me shivers, in a good way this time. It doesn't feel violating. So I stopped moving and got comfortable and almost instantly fell asleep.

 

█████████▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▒▒▒▒▒

  
  


When Dan woke up, Phil was still sleeping. He looked at the clock and saw it read 4:34㏘.

 

_ We slept the day away. How cute. _

 

He would've gotten up but he had Phil under his arm. But Phil was also  **on** his arm. It was numb. But he could feel the painful tingles when he moved his fingers.  _ Great.  _

 

Right when he was about to wake him up he moved. Phil turned around so he was facing Dan and have him a sleepy smile. “Good morning.”

 

“Morning.” I grinned and kissed his nose. He scrunched up his nose in the cutest way. “You're cute.”

 

“Hmm thanks. You snore. Like a bear.”

 

“Gods have called me bear before.”

 

He chuckled “Right. Why?”

 

“Er bears are. We. Me and bears have a uh- I made bears. I created them.”

 

“Oh.. that's cool. Want to make some coffee, Bear?”

 

“Don't call me that.” I couldn't hide my laugh though.  _ Damn you. _ I got up and shook my arm till the tingling went away.

 

When I walked into the kitchen and turned on the kettle, I heard a knock. Seeing as Phil was probably getting dressed, I answered. It was Arella of course. And PJ. I smiled. “Hello.”

 

“Hey” They said at the same time.

 

Dan let them in and told Phil they were here. After about fifteen minutes they all had coffee in front of them.

 

“So.. Dan and I weren't expecting you.. I mean- we don't mind of course- we love the company.”

 

Arella got up hit Phil in the arm. “ _ Thats  _ for making me late you goat.”

 

“Ow! Rude. Maybe if you didn't come over here to flirt with me in the first place we wouldn't have a problem.”

 

She scoffed “I don't like you.. I happen to like your new roommate though.” She winked at Dan and sat on his lap. “Lets go on a date”

 

“Uh-” He looked at Phil, who seemed very interested in his coffee. “Er sure?”  _ I mean. Me and Phil aren't dating. He said so himself.. so why does he look so shocked? _

 

PJ stood up and so did Phil. Phil left, meanwhile PJ said he was happy for us, but he was going to check up on Phil. With that he left. 

 

Arella got up. “Right.” She was smiling. “You plan it out and uh. Text me.” She kept grinning and hugged me then PJ came back saying they had to go. 

 

Once they left, Phil came out and went straight to his room. When Dan heard the lock click, he took it as he wasn't in the mood to talk right now.  _ What'd I do? Humans are so. Confusing. I mean. Friends can cuddle and kiss right? So  _ **_what's_ ** _ wrong with him?  He didn't want anything serious yet.  _

  
Dan decided to leave him alone tonight.


	6. The Quiet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go. (You're welcome Brooke)

_ Can you fill the silence? _

 

**_Phils P.O.V._ **

 

Phil hasn't left his room for a whole day now. Dan checked on him once but he didn't answer. What was he going to say?  _ Oh I changed my mind and I love you and break her heart for me please _ . He wasn’t even sure he loved him. He hasn't slept at all. He's tired. But he can't ignore his hunger for much longer so he quietly walks to the kitchen. Its 4:38 in the morning so he's a little surprised to find Dan there.

 

Dan probably looks as shocked as he is but they both quickly mask it and Phil let's out an awkward cough, then heads to the cupboard and pours him a bowl of cereal, all the while Dan just looks at him before breaking the silence. 

 

“Phil. We need to talk. I haven't seen you since they left. You haven't left your room  _ at all _ . You haven't answered me. And when I asked Peej what's up, he wouldn't answer me. Forgive me if I'm a bit upset.” He did sound angry. But his voice was low but it could still be heard through the silence. It sent chills down Phil's spine. 

 

_ I don't want to tell him but he  _ **_does_ ** _ deserve  _ **_something._ ** “Uh-” Phil cleared his throat.  _ I majored in English. And the only thing I can come up with right now is  _ **_uh_ ** _ that's not even a word. Smooth. _ “I- I'm sorry. I-”

 

Dan sighed impatiently. “I don’t  _ want you to apologize.  _ I want an  _ explanation. Please _ Phil.” He looked mad at first but his voice cracked at the end and he sounded desperate. 

 

“I am sorry. I would uh explain to you but I don't want to..” He mumbled, “I'm not entirely sure yet.”  _ I'm not sure about anything lately. Shocker. _

 

When Dan didn't answer he took that as an opportunity to continue. He  _ will _ explain himself. Whether he wants to or not. “But you're right. You do deserve an explanation, whether I'm sure or not..” He paused and turned around so he wasn't looking at Dan when he said it. “I know I said I didn't want anything serious. I'm not entirely sure now. Once you get with her then, as selfish as this may sound, I won't- have you anymore. I mean it makes sense but I don't want to stop what we have - er- going on.” At this point his knuckles were turning white from gripping the counter.

 

Dan cleared his throat and walked behind Phil, he felt Dans arms wrap around him, hesitantly, but around him nonetheless. “We don't  _ have _ to give anything up. I'm not going to wait around for you, Phil.”  _ There it is. He said it. I wasn’t expecting him to, but it still kinda hurt when he said it out loud and confirmed it. _ Dan continued, oblivious to Phil's internal struggle. “Just because I'm taking her on a date and whatever that means for us, I'm not entirely sure. Its just one date. Not boyfriend/girlfriend official. Just a date to try things out. I mean, that's basically what we're doing I suppose, just a different way. While you figure things out.” Dan dropped his voice to a whisper and rested his chin on Phil's shoulder. “I don't want to give  _ this _ up, Philly.. Whatever happens between me and Arella, I don't want  _ this _ to stop.” He pressed a light kiss to Phil's neck. “Whatever  _ this _ is. I don't want to stop. And we don't have to.” His arms tightened around Phils waist. 

 

Phil knew this wasn't right to Arella. But he is right.  _ Isn't he? It  _ **_is_ ** _ just  _ **_one simple date._ ** _ Nothing more, unless they both agree on it. If they do, he still didn't want this to stop.. Its nothing serious, right? Totally Platonic.  _ Phil found himself nodding and turning around, though he didn't know what he was nodding for. It just, I don't know, felt like something he should do. 

 

Dan loosened his arms enough so Phil can easily turn around and once he did, Dan tightened his grip again and looked into Phils eyes. Phil slightly nodded again. If Dan wasn't paying attention then he probably would have missed it. 

 

Everything was so quiet. The London streets were quiet, for once. They couldn't hear anything but their breathing. This silence is something they both didn't want to break. It was so different than it was a few moments ago.  Phil hasn't slept, though he was tired, he felt awake. Maybe not wide awake but half way there. Where everything felt at peace. His heart was calm, despite having Dan so close, practically breathing the same air. From what Phil could tell from Dans breathing, his heart wasn't exactly racing either. They were both calm and content. And when Phil felt Dans lips connect to his, his heart didn't pick up speed. Because this is what peace felt like to him and he could melt into this silence. Into this state of contentness. Having forgotten his hunger. 

 

Dan pulled away first and let go of Phil. He cleaned up the bowl of cereal, that was obviously forgotten and soggy by now and grabbed Phil's hand. Without saying a word, they both went to Dans room and layed down. Phil wrapped his arms around Dan and Dan played with Phil's hair. Phil almost fell asleep instantly.

 

⇨⇨⇨⇨⇨

 

Phil woke up to being alone.  _ Great.  _ He listened some more and couldn't hear anyone in the house so he sat up and saw a note on the night stand. 

 

_ Dear Philly, _

_   I'll be home later evening. I'm taking Arella on that date. I'll let you know whatever you want to know when I get home. No worries alright? You looked tired so I didn't wake you. I left around 4 so I'll be home in a couple hours from then.  _

_      from, :Dan. _

 

Phil sighed and looked at the time. It read 4:45㏘.  **_I_ ** _ slept the day away. Great.  _ He fell backwards and covered up with Dans duvet and fell asleep.


	7. Falling For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically I was bored and wanted to write. Its not an interesting chapter but it'll get better. (I have a plot don't worry.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I know I just updated but a CERTAIN FRIEND OF MINE TOLD ME IT'S OKAY TO UPDATE AGAIN and so here I am.

_ I think I'm falling, I'm falling for you. _

 

_**Dans P.O.V.** _

 

Their date went well. It was awkward but Dan liked her. He liked spending time with her. She did not ask for another date. She did state that it was fun but a date was too serious for them and made things awkward. So they stayed friends. Which honestly made a lot of things easier with Phil. And once he opened the door to their flat, he couldn't wait to tell him. He said he would be home around 6 but it was already 8. He felt bad for making Phil wait. Just, you know, traffic. Really slows things down.

 

He didn't hear a sign that anybody was home, but Phils jacket was still on the hook, and he wouldn't leave without it seeing as its  _ fucking freezing  _ outside. 

 

Dan carefully made his was up to his room to change into something more comfortable other than this god damn suit. He wanted the date to be nice and he's hears of mortals dressing up for the occasion. So that is exactly what he did. He took off his suit jacket and threw it on his bed. Luckily, it didn't land on Phil. 

 

_ So that's why it's so quiet. How is it possible for him to be sleeping this late?  _ The only evidence he found of Phil waking up at least once is the note that was on the bed now. Dan smiled and went over, shaking Phil. 

 

He woke up after a few and sat up quickly. He would've hit Dan in the head if Dan didn't move so quickly. “What happened?” He said with alarm in his voice. Until he looked around and gathered where he was. To which he groaned and fell back on the bed. “Oh.. When did you get home? How'd the date go?” Phil didn't want to sound so eager but his curiosity got the best of him.

 

Dan shrugged and took off his tie and unbuttoned the first few buttons of his dress shirt. “I  _ just _ got home. I was going to change into pajamas but you were still asleep and I was concerned you might be dead or something.. The date however went great.” Phil couldn't help the frown that appeared on his face. Dan noticed it, so he kept talking. Naturally. “We agreed that we're more friend material and that dates are just too  _ serious  _ for us. But we like each other. Platonically of course.” Dan also noticed the smile forming on Phil's face now. 

 

Phil got up and left the room before yelling “Get changed and meet me in the lounge! We’re having a Marathon of Pirates Of The Caribbean.”

 

Dan quickly got changed and went to the lounge and sat on the couch. Phil came out with two bowls of popcorn and left again and came back, carefully carrying two pillows and two blankets. We settled down and started the movies and after all our popcorn was gone we kinda, maybe, fell asleep. 

 

We woke up around a decent time. 11:38 in the morning. Phil was already up. But seeing as he slept most of yesterday, it wasn't at all surprising. Dan got up and went to the kitchen and saw Phil wasn't there. So he set off to his room, but something made him pause on the way there. He heard something in Phils room. Voices. So when he quietly opened the door, he was shocked to see Phil and PJ in there. But confused when he saw that they were both sat on the bed looking at a camera.  _ What are they doing? Recording something, obviously. But for what? _

 

Phil seemed to notice the door and looked at Dan then smiled. “Sorry for the interruption,but what are you guys doing?”

 

“We are filming a collab for YouTube.” Pj answered him. So Dan nodded politely and left them to it. 

 

He remembers Phil telling him something about YouTube. How he has a channel called AmazingPhil. It was a job, he said. Sounded nice. Bit weird, but nice. 

 

Dan got an idea and went to his room, opening up his laptop and going to Phil's page and watched one of his old videos. He picked the very first video and after that he watched the next one. 

 

⇨⇨⇨⇨⇨⇨⇨⇨⇨

  
Eventually, after a couple days, he finished all of them. He hasn't told Phil but he loves his long hair. But also his hair right now. But Phil was strange. Like he was weird in a certain way that he's not now. But Dan understands that people change and all. Thats alright. Dan was tired. So Dan went to bed early that night.


	8. Kill Phil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohno. I apologize.

_ We offer you eternal sleep _

 

**_Dans P.O.V._ **

 

_ This can't be happening. No. It hasn't even been a year.  _ **_Close_ ** _ to it.. but not quite.  _

 

Dan was pacing his room. **His** **room.** He was a room away from three Gods, one being his dad, waiting for them to make a decision. 

 

He remembered how he left Phil. It was so sudden but to be fair, none of them were expecting it. 

 

It started with the rain. Coming down so hard you couldn't hear yourself think, figuratively speaking of course. And there was the lighting and the  **natural** disasters. Happening, not only all around London  **and** the UK. But around the world. 

 

At that point everyone on the news and the internet were predicting the end of the world. But they were wrong. Dan knew what caused it but he was more surprised that they needed his help. That they asked for  **his** help. 

 

° ° ° °

 

**_Him and Phil were sat on the couch, watching the news. Dan had sat up abruptly, startling Phil in the process._ **

 

**_He then stated to Phil that his dad was bringing him back. He didn't have much of a choice and before he could even promise Phil he'd be back, his surroundings changed and he was in a big room with three Gods looking at him._ **

 

**_They explained that there was a war going on with the humans. The Gods were mad with how their creations turned out, killing each other for something as stupid as their sexual preferences or their race. Dan could understand that but that's no need to obliterate the whole human race._ **

 

**_Because there were still people like Phil. People like Arella. People like PJ.  People that mattered so much to Dan. Not just them but even people like them. They mattered so so much. So when he had refused to help defuse the human race, his dad was, well. He wasn't happy. None of them were. His dad was disappointed. Shocker._ **

 

**_So they had sent him to his room to either change his mind, or they'd decide what to do. That led him to his current state._ **

  
  


° ° ° °

 

He had stopped pacing when the knock was at his door. He knew who it was so he didn't answer, they just came in and closed the doors. 

 

His dad studied him carefully.  

 

Roland spoke and Dan held his breath, listening. “You're going back. You will save whoever you can. But chances are, Daniel, this isn't going to end well. Look, I know I've judged you like no parent should. I know I'm always hard on you. But if this is going to be the last goodbye then I don't want you to go thinking I didn't love you. In truth, I am proud to call you my son. You love with all your heart and I am sorry with how this all may end. Because it will end. I know you won't like the outcome. I won't like the outcome but I have got to go with the rest of the Gods. I need to lead them. If I cannot stop them, I will stand by them. Yes, I realize it isn't fair to the humans. But there are some that are fighting back. The few hundreds that know about us. By the time you get back, it'll be all over the news. We've sent out a message. We've sent our best fighters. If it comes to anything then we  _ will _ have to do what I hoped we wouldn't have to. You don't know what it is, I am not inclined to tell you. Just trust the people you know now. But after that be careful, alright son?”

 

Dans mouth dropped open.  _ Last goodbye.  _ He recollected himself and stood up straighter.  _ He's always been hard on me. But he's always cared, deep down I knew that. I know that.  _ “Goodbye Dad.” He didn't say he loved him. He couldn't. He had to be strong and grow up. He needed to get back to his  _ friends. _ They needed him. It was clear that Dan wouldn't be coming back anytime soon. Roland made it pretty clear. 

 

He wasn't going to ask questions. He needed to leave with pride. So that is what he did.

 

° ° ° °

 

When he got back to the flat, it was quiet. Except for the the tv static. 

 

Dan noticed how empty it was. There was random bits of paper. And dust had collected on all the movies and he shut the tv off after seeing everything. 

 

It looked as if anyone's been here in  _ years.  _

 

_ No I haven't even been gone that long.  _

 

He went to the kitchen and he almost vomited at what he saw. 

 

Flies were everywhere and it smelled rotten. The fridge was opened but it no longer had a light on and cold air wasnt coming out of it. The milk there was rotten and the cupboards were slightly ajar. 

 

He went to Phil's room. That was the first place he had on his mind. 

 

The door was already opened and there was  _ something?  _ in the middle of the floor.

  
Dan noticed right away. The black. The almost blinding whiteness. _Oh Philly, no._ There was a note beside the bed. And he could tell it was for him. Had his name on it. When he read it. His stomach dropped and his heart hurt _so much_. _I'm so sorry Phil. I didn-_ _I'm late and I'm sorry. I lo-_ he swallowed and didn't allow himself to finish. He had a mission. It wasnt time to feel sad. That would have to wait. It was apparent he was gone for quite awhile and he needed to find Arella and PJ. Hoping they're alive and still where they always were. But it was highly unlikely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll update another chapter soon. In the next two days probably. Again. I apologize.


	9. Changes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I know. An update in the same day. Bite me.

_ Take a bite of my heart tonight  _

 

**_PJ's P.O.V._ **

 

PJ didn't ask for this.  _ Who would ask for this?  _ PJ wasn't a violent person. PJ was a calm person. PJ didn't believe Phil. PJ should've believed Phil. PJ hated Dan. He was a  _ God. _ So  _ where was he when he needed them. _ His  _ friends. _ PJ shook his head. He couldn't think of that. It was the apocalypse. Its been 2 years now. 2 years since the world went mad. 

 

People turned into these  _ things.  _ They weren't human.  _ Anymore but they once were.  _

 

Phil had left his apartment a month after this all started. He got cold, fast. Emotionless and he was the strongest out of us all if PJ was honest. Thats why he was logical enough to listen to him. He asked them-  _ begged  _ PJ to come with them. Arella too but they.. lost her awhile back. Whether she was dead or alive, they didn't know but they couldn't go back. It was full of zombies. It would probably have been a miracle she made it. Phil of course blamed himself for not paying attention. He spent a whole 6 months looking for Dan but had heard nothing. No hints.  _ Nothing. _

 

He eventually gave up, which was unlikely for Phil. It was hard to say how Phil felt. He was hard to read nowadays. But he has stated a few times he had hated Dan. For leaving him. But PJ knew he couldn't really blame Dan from what Phil told him. If what he's gotten from what Phil explained, then it was Dans father that was to blame. 

 

It didn't really matter now. They were on their own. Currently roaming a deserted street. It looked so  _ abandoned _ . But he knew those  _ things,  _ zombies, came here. Passed through once they couldn't find any living things. 

 

PJ liked to think that they weren't undead, but more of gone. Alive, but gone. He didn't feel like zombies were an appropriate name for them. Because they weren't undead. The way they worked were like zombies. But the only difference is that they  _ weren't undead. _ So they've started calling them goners. 

 

They've entered a small café shop. Hoping to find  _ some  _ food. Phil remained quiet. We checked to see if the coast was clear and we heard them in a closet. But let them be. We didn't want to kill that many. They were still living. Living  _ things.  _

 

As they were checking the cupboards, they heard talking. PJ and Phil hid behind the doors. Waiting for whoever it was or  _ what _ ever it was to come through. You never know. 

 

Only one came in but we heard two voices and the steps of the other were fading away. Meaning they split up.

 

He was around around my age. Our age. And I recognized him from Uni. His name was Chris and he was a very straightforward but kind person. Phil knew him too, sorta. Just enough not to raise his gun to him. 

 

Chris stopped in his steps and looked at us both. And spoke. We didn't really speak, PJ and Phil, but it was nice  _ hearing  _ another voice.

 

“I know you guys… I swear I'm not here to like, hurt you or something. I just- I'm here with.. a friend. He went next door for some things. Anything useful. We could use more company if… you're up for that?” He gave us both questioning looks. PJ looked at Phil and Phil, reluctantly it looked like, agreed. Slightly nodded his head. 

 

“Sure mate. Is your friend fine with it?” PJ asked. He wanted to be sure.

 

“Oh yeah, of course.” 

 

Phil still didn't talk and didn't look like he was going to anytime soon. Just started towards the door. 

 

PJ followed while saying, “Come on then. There's nothing useful here. I'm PJ by the way. That was Phil. He doesn't say much.” 

 

Chris smiled, which was very uplifting. Considering the world right now, it was great to see a smile again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably will upload tomorrow. I like writing and I have alot of ideas. But if you have some too that'd be great


	10. Cough Syrup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Noone can stop me with this updating three times in one day thing. You're welcome.

_ These zombies in the park, they're looking for my heart _

 

**_Phil's P.O.V._ **

 

_ Chris is going to get us all killed if he keeps talking loud. _ Phil wasn't too fond of having another person in the “group”, let alone  _ another  _ person. But he could tell Peej missed talking to someone. 

 

Phil found it tedious. He didn't see the importance of it. Surviving. Trying to survive would be a lot easier without talking.  _ They  _ couldn't hear us if we didn't speak unless needed to. 

 

Phil's been mute for  _ what? A year now? _ He liked to listen. And that is what he's doing now. Listening to Peej and Chris. He was a bit behind as Chris led the way. Apparently by “next door” he meant down the street.

 

“So the guy you're with. Whats his name?” He heard PJ ask with curiousty. Phil would be lying if he said he wasn't even a  _ tiny bit  _ curious.

 

“Well.. I don't know. He hasn't really spoken much. He refuses to give out his name but he's a good guy. He saved my life. I would've been a goner. He's pretty cool. From what I got though, he's looking for someone. Don't ask who. He won't tell me so.. I'd imagine a family member maybe. But I don't have the heart to tell him theyre probably dead and a zomb-”

 

“They're not dead. They're alive but not humans anymore. We call them goners.” PJ explained. Phil didn't nod or anything, he didn't need to.

 

After a few moments of small talk between the two Chris stopped. “He's in there but I'm keeping watch.”

 

PJ agreed to stay with Chris while I went in.  _ Might as well see who we're stuck with.  _

 

From what Phil heard, he's not much of a talker.  _ Thank Gods. Wait no. Fuck them.. Fuck  _ **_him._ **

 

Phil opened the door and inwardly cringed when a bell above the door gave a little chime. He looked around and heard someone rummaging through a shelf in the back of the small convenient store. Phil decided to use his voice so he didn't surprise the person and they'd tried to stab him or something. You know, worse case scenario. 

 

Phil cleared his throat, “Hello?” It came out scratchier than he'd have liked, his voice sounded foreign to him. “We met your friend Chris. He decided that he wants you to, and him of course, to stick around with me and my friend.” 

 

Phil got no reply. He rolled his eyes. “I'm coming back there.”

 

Still no reply, but the rummaging stopped. Phil went for it and walked towards the shelf and that when he noticed the bag. The checkered one.  _ No.  _

 

He raised his voice, something he has rarely done. “ _ Where  _ did you get that bag.” It didn't come out as a question, more of a demand. He noticed the blood on the bag. He cringed, not wanting to know what happened to it.

 

Phil looked up after, again, getting no reply. Everything stopped. Phil stood there frozen.  _ Dan.  _

 

Dan looked shocked but mostly relieved. 

 

“Phil. Oh m-”

 

“Shut up.” He found his voice. It sounded forceful. Hurt. Angry. “I'm not- I can't do this. You and Chris _and PJ_ for all I care can stay here. I refuse to stay with someone who ruined me. No. No you made me less weak. You _left me behind for two years Dan._ _Two_ years.”

 

“Phil i-”

 

“I said shut up.”

 

“Philly.”

 

Phil remained silent.  _ I hate him. I hate him. I hate him but I'm going to listen because it's what I'm good at. _

 

Dan took that as a sign that he should continue. “Phil.. It wasn't my fault.” Phil gritted his teeth. Obviously thinking Dan was lying. “Phil I swear. My da- Roland. Kept me there. I was only there for two hours but when I came back  _ everything  _ was different.. I- I wanted to find you. But I found Chris instead.. He said he knew PJ.”

 

Phil analyzed him. Seeing if he was lying.  _ But how could he be when the shirt  _ **_my shirt_ ** _ still looked good as new, save for a few blood stains.  _ Phil took a deep breath and it came out shaky. He hasn't cried in months.. but here he was. Crying his eyes out. Letting Dan wrap him into a hug and cried into Dans shoulder to quiet his sobs. Here Dan was rubbing circles into his lower back and kissing his hair and  _ lying  _ to him telling him  _ everything was okay.  _ When clearly it wasn't.

 

But  **he** was okay. Guilt consumed Phil.  _ Two years I've blamed him. For leaving me.  _

 

Everything felt normal.  _ Almost.  _ He smelled like home. He smelled like our old apartment. 

He let go and Phil did too. His cries went down and his eyes weren't red anymore. Dan pulled out a small lion from his bag and gave it to me. I didn't say anything, but I smiled. Dan smiled too. “I'm so sorry Lion.”

 

Phil chuckled a bit at the new nickname and put the lion back. He looked at Dan and nodded. “I hope you are you spork.” Dan rolled his eyes. “Its okay. It really is.. well as okay it can get with you know.” Phil gestured around him. “I missed you  _ bear _ ”

 

Dan of course looked unamused and sighed. “You too Philly.” Someone cleared their throat behind them and PJ stood there grinning. 

 

“Nice to see you again Dan. Though your timing sucks.” Again. Dan rolled his eyes and walked out. Phil followed with PJ.

 

“Okay so-” Chris started.

 

“Dan.” 

 

“I- I'm sorry?” 

 

“My name. Its Dan.”

 

Chris looked a bit surprised but shook his head. “A bit late on that, mate. But okay. You've met them I'm assuming. I mean  _ obviously  _ but- oh shut up.”

 

“Yeah uhm. Phil here is the person I've been looking for.”

 

“Wow. Are we doing confessions now? Cause if so there was this one time in uni where me and PJ snuc-” 

 

“Chris shut  _ up please. _ ” Chris of course laughed at PJ _. _

 

As if trying to remind us we aren't hanging around for tea and Mariokart, a goner made its way towards us, breathing heavily. 

 

Phil turned around and threw a knife at it. He's got great aiming, believe it or not. It screeched and flopped to the ground.  _ More noise. Damned things. Honestly, fuck them. _

Phil retrieved his knife and looked at the group and Dan just stared at him. Phil shifted and jerked his chin over his shoulder, PJ knowing that meant we should move the fluff on. Thats what they did. Obviously. 

 

°^°^°^°

 

They settled in a library. It was pretty small. Cozy. Quiet. No goners. They've checked throughly. Locked the windows and doors for safe measure and piled books, so if they were to knock over, they'd wake up. 

 

Phil settled for behind the desk. Which is where Dan settled too. As soon as Dan set his stuff down, didn't even ask. How rude. He walked over to Phil and sat down. Not as close as Phil would have liked. He made a mental note to fix that. 

 

He looked at Dan and got up and put his knees on both sides of him. He lifted Dans chin up and kissed him. He put everything he could into the kiss. The guilt. The longing. The love. Everything. He wrapped his hands on the back of Dans neck and Dan wrapped his arms around Phil. Their chests were pressed together and every part of them they could. 

 

Dan broke apart and rested his forehead against Phil's and didn't open his eyes until he caught his breath. “As  _ much _ as I would love to continue this, believe me I would. We should rest.  _ You  _ should rest.” Phil nodded and got off his lap and layed down, Dan copying him a moment later, wrapping his arm around Phil again. He was still so gentle.

 

“Goodnight Lion.”

 

“Goodnight Bear.”

 

**_~~Briefly from~~ Dan's P.O.V._ **

  
Phil fell asleep. Dan couldn't. But that's okay. He was content with feeling Phil's back rise and fall with his slowing breaths and watched over him.  _ Because who needs sleep, right? _ He was going to protect Phil with everything he had. He's not leaving again. He made himself promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again. You're welcome. I really hope people enjoy this because I love writing it. I love writing in general so prompts might be cool. My Tumblr is TypicalCharlie and my kik is doctorwinchester1967 if anything


	11. Entertain My Faith

**~~_**flashback to a year and three months ago**_ ~~ **

 

_ Called out your name but there was no answer  _

_ Now I know my heart is a ghost town  _

 

**_Phil's P.O.V._ **

 

Phil had to stop running to catch his breath. He didn't think he'd ever even  _ liked  _ running. But it helped take away the ache he had with a burning sensation. Like one that left you in a different kind of pain and made you feel like you've  _ accomplished something.  _ Phil's been lacking that feeling unless he was running lately.

 

Phil remembered bits and pieces from the last month's since it all started. He hardly had time to think. Or when he did he had blocked most of the things out. I mean can you blame him? 

 

Phil ran to the other side of the building they were searching in. He had left Arella and PJ in the front. He wanted to do this on his own.

He climbed through a back window.

 

He's done this a few times over the past few months. He had went straight to PJ once it started before he had went he promised himself that he'd find Dan. He still believed in him. Had faith in him. But he didn't want to let his emotions get in the way of surviving. 

 

Once Phil was in the store he noticed the herd in the front of the store. Phil would just have to be quiet. 

 

After maybe 10 minutes Phil accidentally dropped a can of beans. He mentally cursed as the herd perked up and literally started going crazy. Snapping their jaws open and shut. Making a humming noise. And that little adrenaline through them made their bangs on the doors stronger. 

 

They couldn't tell where the sound had come from. Phil had his behind and shelf and controlled his breathing, something that was easy to do for him. He could hear a couple of  _ them  _ making their ways to the shelves. 

 

Phil didn't kill. He refused to. Arella had always been the one to do it. And PJ, occasionally. But Phil just couldn't. They were still  _ living things.  _ Who knows what they could feel. If they felt pain. They always screeched before life left them.. So he would imagine the felt pain. Phil Lester didn't want to cause anything pain. They were trying to survive as much as we were. 

 

Phil knew if they came closer he'd have to either give up or do something. Neither sounded appealing.  _ How could I even think I wouldn't have to  _ **_kill_ ** _ one. I never even thought of the possibility.  _ Of course Phil had a knife. PJ and Arella wouldn't have let him go if he was defenseless.

 

Phil went into the next aisle and climbed up to the window again. When one had grabbed his leg.   _ Please Dan just  _ **_help._ ** _ Don't make me kill them.  _ He prayed to Dan. He got no answer like every other time. 

 

Phil decided he didn't want the blood on his hands. It would plague him for the rest of his life, he just knew it would. He'd give up before that. 

 

As he was getting pulled down Arella jumped through the window.  _ Of course.  _ “Phil!” She sounded panicked. She looked over and saw the whole crowd cornering Phil. 

 

She jumped down and screamed. She screamed so loud that she was sure to be heard on the next block. The herd had turned around and went towards her and she went back to the front of the store and led them back to where they were, but she was getting cornered. “Phil I swear if you come back for me, we will  _ both  _ die and we can't do that to Peej. Just go.” She yelled it across the store, gaining more attention. 

 

Phil knew she was right. His mind shut off. He wouldn't let his emotions get in the way right  now. He needed to be logical.

 

He climbed up out of the window and PJ was standing there. Seeing his face gave me the hint he had heard everything. But of course couldn't do anything about it. One look behind him and it was clear he was fighting his own battle. We had decided to run. We ran. Its what we do best isn't it.

 

Phil had made a decision that day. He hated Dan. He didn't come to him. Didn't save him. Got  _ her killed.  _ He blamed him but mostly he blamed himself for not sacrificing himself instead. He still hated Dan. His  _ friend  _ died today because he wouldn't come down here and  **_help._ ** He's just. Up in heaven  _ watching _ . 

 

Phil and PJ found a flower shop. It had two of them around. Phil didn't give PJ the chance to get them. It was easier than he thought it would be and he liked the adrenaline rush it have him. It felt like he had more power. 

 

They had locked up and PJ said goodnight. Phil didn't answer. Phil didn't sleep that night.  _ I don't have faith in him anymore. He's a coward. Honestly, fuck you Dan. _


	12. Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is crap isn't it? I apologize

_ And your shirt looks so good, when it's just hanging off your back _

 

**_Dan's P.O.V._ **

 

They woke up around the first sign of daylight. Something Dan could never get used to. He had fallen asleep at some point though. Phil shook him awake. 

 

By the time Dan sat up Phil had his bag and was looking down at him with an unreadable expression. “Up. We need to keep moving.”

 

“Grumpy today, are we?” Dan got up and picked up his bag and slung it over his shoulder.

 

Phil didn't say anything, but instead went to the door and opened it for Dan, who shielded his eyes until they adjusted. He then went through the door and sent a small smile to Phil. “Always a gentleman during the apocalypse even. Thank you  _ Philly. _ ”

 

He saw Phil smile a little before putting on a straight face again and going to PJ, who was waiting with Chris. They stopped talking immediately and PJ looked at Phil and asked “Where to?”

 

Phil shrugged and started walking and everyone followed.  _ Well of all people Phil's in charge. Oh.  _

 

Its not that Dan had a problem with it, he just.. didn't expect it. He caught up with Phil and walked silently beside him. 

 

☜☜☜☜☜

 

They've been walking  _ all day _ . They've killed a few of them but Phil mainly. Dan just walked behind and let Phil do Phil. He's survived this long without him. 

 

Dan was maybe five feet behind of the group, Chris and PJ talking quietly besides each other, Phil walking ahead and looking around. They were on a street with a cluster of buildings, just outside of a small town.

 

And when Dan got pulled into an alleyway, the group didn't seem to notice. And Dan didn't scream, because that'd be stupid and it might get the rest of the group killed.

 

Dan looked up at who had him pinned against the side of a building and saw a familiar face and a familiar set of wings.

 

“Hello Danny boy, great to see you again.” He whispered into Dans ear, causing him to shiver.

 

“Oh  _ fuck _ you Archy.” Dan had said it as quiet as he could,  but loud enough that he could hear him.

 

Archeron laughed. Dan put his hand over his mouth. “Shhh if you haven't noticed, apocalypse. Don't want unwanted attention do we?”

 

“Sorry.” They pulled away from each other and Dan peeked around the corner.

 

Phil and them were talking.  _ Might as well. _

 

“Archy, there's some people you should meet and after that, you can explain what in gods name are you doing here.” Dan grabbed his hand and led him to the group.

 

After receiving surprised looks from Chris and PJ, Dan looked to Phil. Who was looking around but still glanced at Archeron. Him and Phil haven't talked all day and only shared glances here and there. 

 

“Well hello er. People. I'm Archeron. And before you ask, I  _ am  _ an angel.”

 

PJ spoke up first. “So like.. is Jesus going to come down and fix all this?”

 

Archy shook his head. “Its not our era to rule yet. You've all heard of Greek Mythology and other religions of the like. This may sound very confusing, but it's really simple. Each of the Gods,” he looked up at the sky, “and the Goddesses, of course, are real. They've all made an agreement that they'd all take turns on who watches the world and your people. We change each era and this era, it is Dans daddy's turn. And the other ones.” He looked at Dan and back at the rest of the group. “My dad, all of you call him Jesus, but I'll call him dad. He isn't too happy with the way Dans dad and his companions are dealing with this mess. None of the other gods are if we're being truthful. I just- I'm  _ very  _ good friends with Daniel here. So I thought I'd stick around and help if I could. I got a little bored just watching and I haven't seen Danny boy  _ in such a long time. _ ” He finished and flapped his wings a little while he leaned back on his heels.

  
  


“Right. Archy. Don't call me Daniel, thatd be appreciated. And no more. We don't need to talk about this because they aren't even supposed to know half of what they already know.” Dan glared at him but smiled after a bit.

 

Chris and PJ took up to talking with Archeron. Dan grabbed Phil's hand and kept him from walking while the others went ahead and they started following. Dan didn't let go of Phil's hand. 

 

Phil glanced around and called ahead “You three should go check in the store,” He jerked his chin to the one a few buildings ahead. “Me and Dan can keep watch.” They nodded and Archeron raised his eyebrows at Dan and Dan nodded at him to go ahead.

 

After they entered the store, Phil was silent again and looked around for a minute before pulling Dan into another empty alley. 

 

Dan was shocked. Obviously something he wasn't expecting. Maybe Phil wanted to talk to him, but probably not since he's kissing his neck. 

 

Of course Dan wasn't going to stop him. He's not a crazy person. He had just unbuttoned Phil's blue checkered shirt and started kissing down when someone cleared their throat. 

 

Dan cursed and turned around to glare at Archy. “Get a room losers. Also nothing's in there. But we got food and I know a place we can stay.” He was smirking and left.

 

“God damn it.” 

 

Phil shook his head and fixed his shirt. He kissed Dans cheek and grabbed his hand to pull him back to the group “Maybe another time bear”

  
They ended up staying in an abandoned lot where a store was supposed to be. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You thought


	13. I Will Wait For You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this'll be from Phil's and Archys P.O.V.

_ I'm a goner, somebody catch my breath _

 

**_Archerons_** **_P.O.V._**

 

He could tell there was something going on with Dan and Phil. Anyone with eyes could. And having someone pinned against a building isn't exactly  _ friendly _ . It was  _ way _ past friendly.

 

They were currently going through woods since they got chased out of town. They actually found a nice camping spot that they've decided to stay at. If only for a few days until they had to go get food. There was a river not too far out where there were fish and other wildlife.

 

Archeron walked alongside the river with bare feet.  _ Okay so maybe i- i don't kn-  _ He heard something in the trees above him and looked up to see a girl with short brown hair and black hood on and black jeans.  _ She looks like a ninja.  _ She was staring at him before she jumped down and looked at him until he said something. “Er hello?”

 

She shook her head and walked to his wings, which caused him to straighten his back and pull them in a bit. She looked back at him with raised eyebrows. “What  _ are _ you?”

 

“Well uh an angel.” He scratched the back of his neck and then ran a hand through his black hair.

 

“Apparently so.” She chuckled,”And your eyes are  _ so blue. _ But dark blu- I'm sorry I can ramble forever. I just. Haven't talked to anyone in awhile. Almost a year?” She nodded “Almost a year.” She took out her hand and said, “My names Arella.”

 

So he shook it “Archeron but I guess you can call me Archy. Might as well show you to the rest of em’”

 

She nodded but hesitated. “Look I don't know how long I'll stick around and I don't exactly know your  _ people.  _ Or you. So excuse me if I get a bit jumpy from time to time alright?”

 

He nodded and led her back to the group. Dan and Phil were sitting next to a fire and PJ and Chris were apparently gone.  _ Hmm _ .

 

Archy cleared his throat “So uh, met a ninja in the woods- can I keep her?”

 

Dan looked up and looked like he was about to say something offensive- until he abruptly stood up and ran to Arella and hugged her.  _ So okay apparently they know each other? I mean I hope.  _

 

PJ and Chris got back just as Dan was pulling away and PJ looked just as shocked as Phil does now. Except Phil hadn't moved. PJ did the same thing Dan did. If anything Phil looked like a goner if he didn't know better.

 

**_Phil's P.O.V._ **

 

He didn't know how she survived, but she hasn't spoken to him since she got here. Its been a couple days. Her and PJ have been spending lots of time together and so has her and Archeron  _ but we still haven't spoken. _

 

Phil at this point was tired. He was exhausted. He's avoided Dan and he could tell Dan was getting upset. 

 

Phil was sitting near a pond. It really was pretty here and nice.   _ I hope it stays that way _ .

 

And it was as if the universe hated him. Arella sat down beside him but looked ahead. “Hi Phil.”

 

Phil nodded in response. He didn't really want small talk. “Listen, you know I don't blame you.”

 

Phil nodded. “I know..  I missed you.”

 

Arella leaned her head on his shoulder “I know.”

 

Phil rolled his eyes cause he knew that's all he'll get. They stayed like that for awhile until a breathless PJ came to us out of breath. “Its-” he took a deep breath. “Phil it's Dan- him and Chris got back from their trip.”

 

Phil stood up after he heard the way he said Dans name and he swore he never ran so fast in his  _ life  _ but so  _ slow  _ at the same time.

 

When he got back to their camp area, he saw Dan passed out and his whole shoulder was bleeding. It was obvious how it got there.  _ He got bit.  _

 

Archeron was holding him up and led him by the fire and layed him down on a mat. Chris stood by the fire and Arella and PJ had made it back and stood beside Phil. Phil felt numb. He couldn't lose Dan. He realized in that moment he could lose anyone here and he wouldn't care. Anyone but Dan.  _ He's a  _ **_God_ ** _ surely he'll be fine. He  _ **_has_ ** _ to be. _ Phil decided he would cling onto that hope. He sat next to Dan and swore he wouldn't leave until Dan woke up and pushed him away. 

 

He swore he wouldn't let him out of his sight before  _ and he had and he shouldn't have.  _ Phil didn't realize he was crying until he looked up at Arella, who had wiped at his face. 

 

“You can't blame yourself Phil. I can tell what's going on in that pretty little head of yours. Don't overthink it until he wakes up. Because he  _ will  _ wake up,” she muttered the last part. “one way or another.”

 

Phil let his eyes drift back to Dan and decided she was right. He had to keep a level head.  _ But I'm still not leaving him until he wakes up. And if he's  _ **_gone_ ** _ when he wakes up then I'll let him have my heart if that's what he wants. _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish I was sorry??


	14. Possibility

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I made an Assassins Creed phan au would anyone be interested in that?

_ Tell me when you hear my heart stop, you're the only one who knows  _

 

**_Dan's P.O.V._ **

 

He had agreed to go with Chris to check around the area to make sure a herd wasn't making their way here.

 

He may regret it now. Chris was fighting off two and Dan was struggling with one. It had snuck up behind him and he had just got out of it's hold and put his knife into it's head. His shoulder hurt. Chris was beside him in seconds and he got light headed. If Chris wasn't there he would've passed out on the ground. 

 

He came to when Archy was waiting at the end of a trail and he saw his face turn pale. And he was behind held up by him now and felt something soft wrap lightly around his back but not too much to where he could walk. 

He didn't mean to pass out again but it happens. He tried asking something but he forgot and gibberish came out before he finally slumped and blacked out. 

 

  * •●•●•●



  
  


He woke up for  _ what? The third time since the first time? _ He didn't remember the world being this bright. Or Phil's eyes being  _ that _ blue. 

  
  


**_Phil's P.O.V._ **

 

Phil saw his eyes shoot open. He was expecting the brown eyes he always saw, but instead he saw Dan's pupils blown wide and his eyes looked bloodshot and around the pupils were a thin gold halo.

 

Phil had just changed Dans bandages around his shoulder that went across his torso, Dan hadn't woken up for a few days but the wound wasn't really healing.

 

He was beginning to think Dan was dying or something until now. Though he still wasn't quite sure.

 

Dan sat up and immediately grabbed his head and groaned. Once he stopped he looked up at Phil. His eyes were normal ish. He still had the golden halo that literally was glowing but at least his pupils went back to normal.

 

“Phil” His voice sounded terrible but relieved. I brought him a cup of water, still in shock but relieved.

 

He drank the whole cup of water in one. He then set it down and looked back at Phil. 

 

Phil had this overwhelming urge to hug him and tell him he loved him right then and there. But didn't. He just figured out he loved Dan the other day. So he just hugged him. 

 

Dan hugged back and then winced once he went to lift his shoulder. 

 

“Shhh be careful.” Phil said it quietly but he knew Dan heard him. “You've been out for a few days.. you got bit but it doesn't seem to be affecting you. Arella said she knew someone who had turned and so far you haven't shown any signs.”

 

Dan nodded, “Probably because I'm not human” His voice was barely above a whisper but any time he tried going higher than that his voice would sound high pitched and would crack a lot. 

 

Phil nodded and stared at him. “Your eyes changed though.”

 

“Huh?” 

 

“Your eyes. They changed. They were all bloodshot and now they have a glowing golden ring around the pupils.”

 

Dan hummed but he didn't elaborate. 

 

Phil slept with him that night, as he had every night since it happened. But this time his arm was wrapped around his stomach and he was careful to not put pressure on his shoulder. Dan slept and Phil laid wide awake and just thought. 

 

Phil kissed the back of Dan's neck and focused on his breathing, letting it pull him towards sleep. And Phil was halfway there when Dan started breathing faster and started shaking then suddenly went still before doing it again.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops. That's all I've gotta say is. Oops.


	15. Run

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know where I'm going with this at this point

_ I am a human being, capable of doing terrible things  _

 

**_Dans P.O.V._ **

 

He felt like he was dying but he's immortal, he just can't. When he woke up  _ again  _ Phil seemed surprised but relieved. Apparently he forgot he was immortal.  _ But then again immortals can die too.  _ And somehow Dan felt like that's what happened.

 

He  _ knew  _ why he was shaking like Phil said he was. He knew what that meant, his father made sure just in case that day came. And it has. He was the only God left.

 

He'd never find out how. But he had quite a few suggestions seeing as every God was at war. He didn't know what he'll do now. He wasn't going to tell anyone. 

 

“Daniel.”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“You and I know very well what happened and I think we should tell them. Its only right. Phil's worried sick.”

 

“I'll tell them soon Archy, just not now alright?”

 

Archeron nodded his head and left. Phil came in a few moments after he left. He sat by Dan but didn't look like he was going to say anything. He grabbed Dans hands and stared at them. 

 

“Phil?”

 

“What.”

 

“Are you okay?”

 

Phil bit his lip before looking up. “Shouldnt I be asking you that? You had some sort of episode you won't bother talking about. I mean do you  _ really  _ think I'm okay after thinking I lost you and got you back and lost you again. Call me crazy but that makes me have trust issues with life. I don't know when you'll be taken away. It could be at any moment. And I dont-” he cut himself off and let go of Dans hands and stood up and ran a hand through his hair. “- I can't do it. Its too much stress that'll end up getting me killed. I think..” He trailed off and started chewing on his lip. “It'd be best for you guys to carry on without me.”

 

Dan paused. “No. It'd be best for  _ you  _ for  _ you  _ to leave. It has nothing to do with us. I mean Phil if you'd stop maybe for one second and stop being so god damned selfish-”

 

They heard a scream and dropped the topic without another word and ran outside to the fire.

 

PJ was there. Chris was. Chris was screaming. Arella was biting his shoulder. Before anyone actually go to doing anything, Phil grabbed his knife and shoved it through Arella skull without a second glance.

 

Chris pushed her off and looked at Phil. “Thanks mate. I didnt expe-” Phil cut him off but doing the same thing he did to Arella. 

 

This time it was PJ screaming. “ _ What was that for?! _ ”

 

Phil shrugged. “He got bit Peej.”

 

“ _ Dan  _ got bit! He's not dead yet.”

 

“Dans immortal.”

 

Archeron wasn't anywhere to be seen. Dan stood still. Because  _ his Phil  _ just did that and he didn't even look guilty. 

 

PJ lunged at Phil and started hitting him and that's when Phil knocked him out. With the end of the knife and slowly slid him to the ground and stood up. 

  
He left without another word and Dan let him.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to request anything to add to the story and/or prompts then I'm here if you need me also @-tinman- on wattpad maybe check it out


End file.
